MY HOPE
by unamedhpauthor
Summary: He stands in the middle of the now broken living room with an unconscious 17 year old vampire lying on the floor as he looks at the 3 foot tall monstrosity he had sired. ONE SHOT


He stands in the middle of the now broken living room with an unconscious 17 year old vampire lying on the floor as he looks at the 3 foot tall monstrosity he had sired.

"What did I tell you about not hurting your baby sitter?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"To be nice to them." she replied.

"That's right, you must be nice to them and you must not abuse your powers, you are too strong for them." Klaus said, as he approached her. "And what did you just do to Lanie?" He asked, pointing at the teenage girl on the floor.

Seeming guilty, she played with her hands, bowed her head, began swaying side to side and said, "I pushed her."

"And do you think that it is a right thing to do?" He asked. If she hadn't done such a bad thing, she would have been an adorable sight to look at. Her pretty blonde hair tied in a ribbon by Caroline, her dress matching the colour of her eyes which were filled with guilt and mischief-his eyes.

"She took my toy and would not give it back!" she cried! It wasn't her faulty that Lanie was being mean to her! She just wanted to play with her toy and she kept taking it away!

"It's not right to hurt people; vampires werewolf or humans. No matter what, we must always learn to do things without violence." he said, knowing full well that he had not adhered to what he had just said for over a thousand years. But he was her daughter and he wanted her to be good, to be full of light and love

"I didn't mean to." she replied in a shy voice, realising her previous outburst would not get her the sympathy she wants.

"I know you didn't mean to, but every action has consequences and since you did a bad thing, you will have to face the consequences of doing a bad thing." he said. " You will go back to your room where your toys have now been stored away until tomorrow night." He knew it was a bit harsh for a three year old but she had to learn that toys are not justifiable excuses to hurt others.

"No! I don't want to!" she exclaimed, she will not get punished for facing a big bully! That's all Lanie was! "It's not fair! I was just 'fending myself!" she said, big fat tears falling from her eyes.

"Hope." he said, trying to sound stern and strong but failing a bit, he does not want to see his daughter so sad but he had to be a father to her first.

"Daddy." she said, sniffling her tears and crossing her arms, mimicking her father's stance. She refused to appear weak to her daddy, she wanted to be just like him; strong and smart and fun.

Hearing her say 'Daddy' to her, he knelt down in front of her and picked her up into his arms, "Oh sweet heart, It won't be long. I know you like your toys but it will only be for a day." he said as he carried her up the stairs to her room.

"Can I at least pick one toy?"Hope asked, keeping her head at the crook of her daddy's neck.

Reaching Hope's room, he opened the door and entered, he set her down the floor and looked around; he was impressed, he had bought her all the toys she wanted after being away from her for the first year and a half of her life; the room was usually filled with toys, but now it was bare of any toys, big or small. His new minions worked fast.

Seeing that her room no longer held any of her toys she approached her dad and said "It's okay daddy, I don't need those other toys anyway. I just wanted this one."

Klaus looked at her daughter and saw that she had just pulled out a small wooden toy from the pocket of her dress; the toy he had given Rebekah all those centuries ago, the first toy he had given Hope before he gave her to his sister for safe keeping.

Kneeling down once more, he hugged his daughter and said, "I love you my Hope."

"I love you too, Daddy."

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

Another one shot! I got inspired to make a Klaus and hope scene! haha! I hope it doesn't disappoint. I'm still trying to work out a few kinks in my stories but hopefully I can get a chapter up before christmas comes! LOL :D This is a bit rough around the edges, I was just typing as I came up with the scenes so excuse me for any grammatical and spelling errors.


End file.
